Predicted Jealousy
by Alexiel Almasy
Summary: Serena and Darien are constantly fighting. Can a dance at one of Mina's partys change everything? Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!!


"Hi Andrew!" said a cheerful Serena, who had just entered the arcade.  
  
"Hey Serena!" he replied as the slim, blond haired girl climbed onto one of the barstools in front of him.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the odango atama. Why the good mood? Did you actually get a score higher than a 40 on the last test?" quipped tall, black haired, muscular Darien Chiba.  
  
"Shut up Mr. Zero Personality! As a matter of fact I'm going to a party at Mina's tonight, and I was having a good day until you spoiled it," replied Serena.  
  
"You mean the celebration party she's having for passing the high school entrance exams?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Yeah that's the one. how did you know about it?"  
  
"Darien and I are invited to that as well," Andrew answered.  
  
Serena gave Andrew a you - have - to - be - joking kind of look. "Please tell me you're kidding."  
  
Darien chuckled. "Aw, comon Odango. I'm not THAT bad am I?" he said, putting an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Ugh! Yes you are, and GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!" she yelled, shoving his arm off of her.  
  
Darien leaned towards Serena so that his lips were mere millimeters away from her ear.  
  
"And what if I don't?"  
  
Serena shivered at the feeling of his hot breath setting every nerve in her ear on fire. Suddenly breathing became difficult and she couldn't think straight. So she did the only thing her natural instincts told her to do. She retaliated.  
  
"Go screw yourself, Chiba," she whispered back into his ear.  
  
This earned a chuckled from Darien. "Only if you watch me. Who knows? Maybe I'll teach you a thing or two."  
  
At this Serena pushed him away from her, and blushed a deep scarlet but recovered quickly. "First of all, who would WANT to watch you. Second, you can't teach me squat because you can't even please yourself, let alone women, because your too small. Third of all, HELL NO."  
  
"How would you know if I'm small? Have you been looking, or is your imagination running wild on you again?"  
  
"And inflate your ego even more? I think not. Even your not small, there's no way you could pleasure me or anyone else for that matter because your such an ass."  
  
"And you love looking at it."  
  
Serena raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Also, if I ever get you flat on your back, you'll be screaming my name until you're hoarse," said Darien.  
  
"You're so full of shit, Chiba."  
  
"Yeah, I know. You'll never be that lucky."  
  
"ANY-ways," interrupted Andrew, who didn't feel like hearing about their fantasy sex lives.  
  
"Well I gotta go and get ready for the party. See ya Andy! Adios ass wipe!" said Serena, as she walked out of the arcade.  
  
Darien grinned. "Oh yeah, she wants me. She's just too afraid to admit it, but she wants me BAAAD!"  
  
Andrew just rolled his eyes and kept on wiping off the counter.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Ami, Serena, Lita, and Rei were all at the temple trying to get their hair, makeup, etc. done.  
  
"Ami! You can't wear that sundress! It looks to plain! How about this?" said Lita, holding up a pair of hip hugger flares and a leather halter-top.  
  
"It's that a little.showy?"  
  
Lita smacked herself on the head. "Oh PLEASE Ami! You fight youmas in a mini skirt and no sleeves and you say that THIS is showy?!?! What's the matter with you girl?"  
  
Ami blushed at that. "Give me that," she muttered as she snatched the outfit from Lita and went into the bathroom to change.  
  
"So what are you wearing Rei?" asked Serena.  
  
"This," she said, holding up a red tank top that was made to look tattered and a black flowy skirt. "What about you?"  
  
Serena giggled as she held up a pair of leather pants and tube top with matching armbands.  
  
"Whoa. Your parents actually let you buy that Serena?" asked Ami who had just walked out of the bathroom, her new outfit on.  
  
"No. I had to sneak over to the mall after one of our late night youma battles to get it. By the way you look good Ami!"  
  
Ami blushed again. "Do you guys think the tops too tight?"  
  
"No way girl! The tighter the better, unless you have love handles, but you don't so you're good!" exclaimed Lita who had on a green leather skirt and an emerald colored peasant top which stopped about 4 inches above her belly button and had really long sleeves.  
  
Everyone did their own hair and makeup. Rei, Lita, and Serena had their hair pulled up into chopsticks, and Ami had her hair as it usually was.  
  
"Lets go guys!" yelled Serena as the blue convertible sped out of the driveway.  
  
  
  
When they arrived at Mina's, the music was blaring really loud to the song "Fat Lip" by Sum 41. The girls ran up to their friend and engaged in a huge group hug. "Thank you SO MUCH for inviting us here Mina! This party is SO cool!" squealed Serena.  
  
"Well it wouldn't be a party with out my best friends would it?" said Mina, smiling.  
  
Everyone laughed. "Yeah, good point there. I'm gonna go dance some now. See ya guys!" called Serena, who was fighting through the mob of people in the dimly lit room, where the only lighting was the strobe lights placed around the room. Suddenly she crashed into a hard chest.  
  
"Oh my god I am SO so-"  
  
"Well, well, well. If isn't the little odango atama," jeered Darien, who was smirking at her.  
  
"Hey stupid. Get a clue," she replied, pointing to the spots on her head where the meatballs usually were.  
  
"And hell just froze over."  
  
"Get out of my way Chiba. I have better things to do instead of attempting to hold a intelligent conversation with you," Serena said, pushing Darien out of the way and walking towards the middle of the dance floor.  
  
"YOU GO GIRL!" yelled Lita from the sidelines.  
  
Serena grinned and held up a victory sign. "YEAH!" she yelled back. She then noticed Darien glaring at her. "SEE SOMETHING YOU LIKE CHIBA?!?!" she taunted before grabbing Andrew, and pulled him away to dance with him.  
  
Darien sat there fuming. How DARE that girl mess with his head like that! First she shows up here with that tight, leather outfit on, then she has the audacity to taunt him like that, and THEN she goes off to seduce his best friend. 'Well I'm not gonna take that from a little girl like her. She's gonna pay for teasing me like this,' he thought before heading towards the dance floor.  
  
  
  
Mina ran over to where Serena and Andrew were dancing. "Sorry Andy, but can I borrow her for a minute?" she asked.  
  
"No prob. But I want another dance later on okay Sere?" he said, winking at her.  
  
Serena blushed. "Sure," she replied before Mina dragged her off into a bedroom and shut the door.  
  
"Okay. I have a favor to ask you Serena, but this is totally up to you if want to do it," said Mina.  
  
"O.kay."  
  
"Okay. um. this might sound weird, but would you do a dance number for us out there?" Mina asked nervously, chewing on her lower lip.  
  
Serena burst out into giggles. "You had to drag me in here just to ask me THAT?!"  
  
Mina grinned sheepishly and nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"You're weird Mina, but sure, I'll dance for you."  
  
"Thank you Sere!" she said, giving her best friend a big hug.  
  
Serena hugged her back. "But may I ask, why do you want me to do this?"  
  
Mina frowned. "I overheard some guys talking about you, and they said that you had the grace and elegance of a hippo, and I wanna prove them wrong."  
  
"Well, you don't have to worry about that! I'll show those assholes what we're made of!" Serena said confidently. She walked over to a rack of CD's and picked one out. "Play this one, this number," she said, pointing to a track on the case.  
  
Mina grinned. "Will do."  
  
They exited the bedroom with huge grins. Serena went over to Lita, Ami and Rei.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Ami.  
  
Serena's grin got wider. "You'll see Ames. You'll see."  
  
Mina stood up on a chair and clinked a spoon against her glass. The lights went up and the music stopped. When she had everyone's attention, she continued. "Ladies and gentleman. I have a special treat for you all. My best friend, Serena, who has just gotten into high school herself, has a special dance number that she'd like to perform for you. So would you please clear the dance floor and enjoy!" With that she jumped off the chair, and headed for the stereo.  
  
'This should be interesting,' thought Darien, as he leaned against a wall and smirked.  
  
Serena pulled the chopsticks out of her hair and shook it out. The long mane tumbled to the floor as the handed the chopsticks over to Lita. "Take care of these," she said, before heading out to the middle of the dance floor. She crossed her arms over her chest and hung her head down.  
  
And then Mina pushed play.  
  
~The moonlight shines down interstellar beams  
  
And the groove tonight is something more than you've ever seen.~  
  
Serena raised her head and started to sway her hips back and forth, raising her arms above her head.  
  
~The stars and planets taking shape  
  
A stolen kiss has come too late.~  
  
Slowly she brought her arms down her body and back up to stretch above her again as she closed her eyes.  
  
~Under the moonlight  
  
Carry on  
  
Keep romancing  
  
Carry on  
  
Carry on dancing.~  
  
Serena threw her arms to her sides as she got on her toes and whirled herself around and then stood there swaying again before she twirled around again twice, kicking her leg in the air as she went around.  
  
~In moonlight  
  
Carry on  
  
Keep romancing  
  
Carry on  
  
Carry on dancing.~  
  
Darien stood there staring at the blond girl dancing in front of him. He loved the way her hair swirled around her whenever she spun, the way the black leather contrasted and clung to body as she swayed to the music, and especially she way her face looked when she danced. It was a look of desire and passion, something he had never expected to see, especially on her. If only she knew what kind of effect she had on him.  
  
  
  
~You're never safe until you've seen the dawn  
  
And if the clock strikes  
  
Past midnight the hope is gone  
  
To move under  
  
Moonlight  
  
Carry on  
  
Keep romancing  
  
Carry on  
  
Carry on dancing.~  
  
Rei looked over to Darien to see him staring at Serena, looking as if he was going to tackle her on the dance floor and ravish her right there. She giggled as she set her drink down. "I'll be right back," she said, hopping off her stool and flounced over to him, a smirk on her face.  
  
"Boy, there's enough UST in here to cut with a knife! Why don't you two just admit that you love each other and skip to the naughty part?" she said.  
  
"Ah!" Darien yelled, surprised. "What the hell are you talking about! I even LIKE Odango Atama, let alone LOVE her!"  
  
Rei shook her head and grinned. "If you don't love her, how come you look like you're about to rape her? Not that I think she'd mind."  
  
Darien plastered a disgusted look on his face. "You have a sick mind Rei."  
  
Rei held up her hands in surrender. "Fine. Don't believe what I say. I just figured I'd put my two cents in is all," she said before walking back over to her stool and sat down, sipping her drink.  
  
~Closer.~  
  
Serena snapped her arms above her head.  
  
~Passion.~  
  
She then crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
~Stronger.~  
  
Then she threw her arms out to the side, then brought them up again and started to sway.  
  
Darien was still staring at her with hungry eyes. "Damn you Serena. Making me think like this," he muttered.  
  
~There's a magic only two can tell  
  
In the dark night  
  
Ultraviolet is a wicked spell  
  
The stars and planets taking shape  
  
A stolen kiss has come too late.~  
  
Serena threw her head back and whirled around in wide circles, then she slowly started to bring her arm down to her side and tightened her circles, making her go faster.  
  
~Under moonlight  
  
Carry on  
  
Keep romancing  
  
Carry on  
  
Carry on dancing  
  
In moonlight  
  
Carry on  
  
Keep romancing  
  
Carry on  
  
Carry on dancing.~  
  
Darien felt a tightening in his pants as he stared at Serena's exposed neck and thought about what it would be like to place hot, open, wet kisses on it. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. 'I can't THINK about her like this. I mean. its ODANGO ATAMA we're talking about here! But still.'  
  
  
  
~Under moonlight  
  
Carry on  
  
Keep romancing  
  
Carry on  
  
Carry on dancing  
  
In moonlight  
  
Carry on  
  
Keep romancing  
  
Carry on  
  
Carry on dancing~  
  
As the song ended, Serena stopped twirling as she crossed her arms over her chest and dropped her head down again, the same position that she started in.  
  
"LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR SERENA EVERYONE!!!" yelled Mina. Everyone cheered and clapped their hands vigorously.  
  
Serena lifted her head and smiled. She turned around, blowing kisses to everyone.  
  
And then she saw Darien.  
  
He was staring at her, looking like a predator would a prey. Serena gulped and waked over to her friends coolly.  
  
"Oh my god, Sere! You were awesome out there!" exclaimed Lita.  
  
"Yeah really, where'd you learn to do that?" said Ami.  
  
"Oh, I just do stuff like that in my free time," Serena said as she sat down, grabbed Rei's drink from her, and gulped it down.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Sorry! Dancing gets me thirsty and I'm too lazy to go up and get something myself!"  
  
"Well you don't have to take MINE!"  
  
"Yours was the closest!"  
  
Rei gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine, drink the damn thing."  
  
Serena grinned. "Already did."  
  
"Uh. excuse me?" asked a voice from behind Serena. She turned around and glared.  
  
"What the hell do you want Chiba?" she asked menacingly.  
  
"You. We need to talk," he said, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her out into the hallway.  
  
"What's your problem you moron!" yelled Serena, rubbing her sore arm.  
  
"Don't ever do that again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What you just did in there!"  
  
"You mean dance?"  
  
Darien nodded.  
  
"Why? Because you." Serena stopped mid sentence. Her eyes grew wide and then she grinned. "Jealous, Chiba?"  
  
Darien slammed his arms on both sides of the wall by Serena. She eeped. "Damn straight. I'm jealous, I admit it. Now, the question is.after making me this way. are you willing to deal with the consequences?"  
  
Serena stood there, silent for a few seconds. Then she started to laugh hysterically. "That was good Chiba, you had me going there for a while. But seriously why did you pull me back here? Was it to torment me some more? Because if it was, you're wasting your time," she said, ducking under his arms and starting to walk off.  
  
Darien grabbed her arm again and whirled her around. Then he started to chuckle.  
  
Serena looked at him strangely. "What the hell is so funny?"  
  
"You! You're so predictable!"  
  
"So you think I'm predictable? You think I can't surprise you in anyway? Would you like to bet on that?"  
  
"Can I consider your tongue down my throat as a proposal? Because I warn you now, I don't let just anyone kiss me that way"  
  
"Ew!! You kitani hentai otoko!!!"  
  
"So I'm a pervert eh?"  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Arrogant prick."  
  
"Dumb blond."  
  
"Selfish asshole."  
  
"Virginal tease."  
  
Serena eyes widened in horror, then narrowed.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
And with that Darien smashed his mouth against hers. Serena's eyes grew wide in shock, and she tried to push him away, but found her efforts futile. When Darien pulled away for air, she opened her mouth to say something, but Darien clamped his mouth on hers again, this time letting his tounge enter her mouth to tease hers.  
  
'Damn! Where did he learn to kiss like that! It's making it hard for me to resist him! Wait! If I play my cards right, I can mess with his head a little bit.'  
  
Serena closed her eyes, and started to rub her tounge against his. Darien moaned against her mouth, obviously enjoying it. Darien then realized what kind of game she was playing, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Then he flicked the roof of her mouth, making her gasp at the sensation. Suddenly he pulled away, making her whimper, begging for more.  
  
He hovered over her lips. "Serena?" he whispered, his lips brushing lightly against her swollen ones.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"NEVER mess with me like that EVER again." And with that he let her go and walked out the door.  
  
Serena slumped to the ground, tears in her eyes. 'Damn you Chiba! Screwing with my head like that!' She then stood up and ran over to Mina. "I have to go. I'm sorry I can't say longer, but something just came up and I gotta go!" she said as she ran out the door, face buried in her hands.  
  
"Did anyone see what I just saw?" asked Lita.  
  
"Yeah. Serena looked like."  
  
"She's been KISSING!" Rei finished for Ami.  
  
"She was making out with Darien! Lucky girl," said Mina.  
  
"Doesn't look like she's too happy about it either," commented Ami.  
  
"Eh, she's just confused. Just wait, It'll be fine tomorrow," said Lita.  
  
  
  
Serena ran down the street towards her house, tears streaming down her face. She climbed up the tree and through the window into her room. When she got inside the flopped onto her pillow and sobbed herself into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning, she woke up right before the sun was about to come up. "I guess I better change out of these clothes. Mom and Dad will kill me if they saw me in this," she muttered, pulling off the tight articles of clothing. She folded her pants in half and was about to hang them on a hanger when a piece of paper fell out of the pocket. She hung up the pants and bent down to pick up the piece of paper.  
  
~*~ What I said last night was true.~*~  
  
Serena racked her brain. 'What the hell does that mean? Who said what about.' She gasped in shock. 'WAIT A SEC! Darien said something before he kissed me. he said.' Her eyes widened. "Oh my God. OH MY GOD!!!" she squealed. "So you don't want me to mess with your head Chiba? Don't mess with mine then," she said as she set the note on her nightstand and went to her closet to dig out an outfit.  
  
A half-hour later, she walked into the arcade and sat down on a stool.  
  
"Hey Liz, could I order a milkshake?" she asked Andrew's little sister.  
  
"Sure! One milkshake coming right up!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks," Serena said, turning around in her seat.  
  
Darien was sitting in a stool about 3 away from her and sipping his coffee. When Liz went back to get Serena's order, he swiveled around in his seat to face her. "Serena listen. I."  
  
"Shut up Darien. I don't want to hear it."  
  
"But I."  
  
"I said NO!"  
  
Darien got up and walked over to her. "Why won't you hear me out?"  
  
"Why should I hear you out?"  
  
He didn't have an answer to that.  
  
"That's what I thought," she, turning around in her seat.  
  
Darien sighed and went back to his seat.  
  
"Can I hit you?"  
  
"What?" he asked, shocked.  
  
"Can I hit you?"  
  
"If I say no, will you do it anyway?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then go ahead," he said, closing his eyes and waited for the pain.  
  
But instead he felt lips on his. His eyes shot wide open in shock and he pulled away from her. "Serena! What the."  
  
Serena leaned forward so that her lips were really close to his ear, just like he had done to her the day before.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered.  
  
Darien pulled her so that she was facing him again. "Serena?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"NEVER pull a stunt like that again!"  
  
She smirked. "And what if I do?"  
  
Darien grinned. "You will be punished in the WORST way possible."  
  
"Hmm," she said, leaning in towards him again. "I better not do it then, should I?" she murmured before pressing her mouth to his again. He welcomed it whole-heartedly.  
  
Soon, they were so deep into their kiss that they didn't realize Liz had come back with Serena's order. "Here ya go SereNA?" She said, shocked at the sight before her. Darien had Serena pinned up against the counter, and they were having the most passionate kissing session that Liz had ever seen.  
  
"Uh, Andy! You might want to come down here and look at this!" she yelled.  
  
"What is it?" asked Andrew, coming out from the back. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped. "So that explains why I didn't get my dance last night," he said.  
  
"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" he yelled, throwing a towel at the couple.  
  
Serena and Darien broke apart and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Andy." Said Darien.  
  
"Yeah yeah, just knock it off you two. This is a PUBLIC place!"  
  
Darien grinned at Serena. "Wanna go to my place?" he asked mischievously.  
  
Serena grinned back. "Yeah!" she said.  
  
And hand in hand, they ran out the door to the arcade.  
  
"Kids," muttered Andrew, and wiped the counter for the second time that day. 


End file.
